


The fun kind of intoxication

by mielipieli



Series: The Titans never really stopped being teens within [3]
Category: Teen Titans (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Underage Drinking, it's very short though, that's the teens, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11889243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mielipieli/pseuds/mielipieli
Summary: The Titans have a fun night in.





	The fun kind of intoxication

“Timothy Jackson Drake”, says Nightwing’s stern voice at the door, “is that what I think it is?”

They all turn around quickly and with wide eyes. Them being Cassie, Bart, Kon and him. Tim looks at the glass in his hand and the bottle on the table. There’s no way he’s gonna convince Dick that’s just apple juice. He looks at Dick and sees his breast rise. He knows that would be a sigh on anyone else.

Then he begins to speak very slowly: “How nice of you to get some of the Thanagarian Ale for the dinner the Titans are having tonight.”

Tim doesn’t dare to say anything. Instead he gets up, grabs the bottle and walks to the door in as straight a line as he can manage with nearly a full glass of that goddamn ale in him. 

Dick takes the ale and looks him in the eyes: “You should remember to take your stuff with you next time you do something like this.” Then he turns around and walks away. The door of the Teen Titans’ living room closes behind him. 

“Shit”, Cassie declares and that is the most tame word anyone uses in the next minute. 

\------------

“That was the most satisfying moment of my life. They all looked so scared. Like they were sure I was gonna call the Watchtower and have the entire JLA transported into their goddamn living room”, Dick laughed.

“Can you please ask Babs to send you the footage?”, Wally asked with an evil smile. 

“Are you always this mean to your siblings?”

“Of course we are, Roy. That’s the best part”, Donna grinned and Roy looked at her in shock. 

“Anyway pass some of that ale, Roy. It’s not like you’re going to have any of it”, Garth said and even though his words could have been interpreted as mean, his tone was that of friendly mocking. 

Roy grinned: “I thought the plan was to get the all-mighty parents drunk?”

“Meh. I don’t mind having some myself.” He took a large gulp of the ale straight from the bottle and nearly spit it out. Instead he coughed violently. “Oh, shit. You didn’t say it’s this strong.” The others laughed at him. 

Dick raised his eyebrows: “Actually I did.” He took a sip from his glass - ‘like a civilised person’ as he had stated earlier. “Besides, you could probably get me drunk with a few shots of Vodka right now.”

“How?”, Wally frowned. Dick had gone through quite a bit of alcohol tolerance training with Bruce starting at age fourteen. From the age they started even thinking about drinking he had been nearly as hard to get drunk as any of the metas.

“I fucked up my alcohol tolerance in Bludhaven. Different poisons, tranquilizers etc are common there so I had to prioritise.”

Everyone was quiet for a moment. 

“To Dick’s alcohol tolerance. May you rest in peace”, Roy announced holding up his tea.

“Hear, hear!”, Donna yelled and exed her glass. “Oh, shit.”

Dick giggled and that was the end of any normal conversation.

\--------

“I love you”, Dick said as he leaned on - read: was carried by - Roy. 

Since he was the only one who was completely sober - the others were despite their meta-metabolisms quite drunk at this point - he had gotten the honorable job of getting their resident very drunk and tired Nightwing to his bed. 

“I know, dude. I love you, too.”

They had arrived at Dick’s room.

“Dick, can you open the door, please?”, Roy asked after nothing had happened for a few seconds.

“Right, I have a code…”

Roy rolled his eyes: “Ok. Brush your teeth, put on your pajama and pee. Not necessarily in that order. I’ll stay here. Call me if you need help with anything.” Since Roy rarely ever saw Dick actually drunk - most of the time he had his impressive alcohol tolerance and even then only had a few beer - he wasn’t exactly sure how drunk he was. 

Indeed, Dick seemed to have managed alright (Roy remembered a time when he had started lying down when brushing his teeth and announced how intelligent Roy was for realizing that was probably a bad idea.). Dick came out of the bathroom having done everything Roy had told him to even though his shirt was inside out. Roy decided to ignore it. 

“Night, Dick. I’m going to go back down now.”

\---------

“How is our sleepy drunk?”, Donna asked with a smile when Roy entered the living room again. 

“Let’s just say he won’t be very cheerful tomorrow.”

“Is anyone else excited for training tomorrow? How long do you think it’s gonna take Damage, Argent and Jesse to figure out why he’s such an asshole?”, Garth asked the others with a shit-eating - drunk - grin.

\----------------

The way Nightwing walked into the room - with a straight back, his mask on, his hair completely normal, with a serious look on his face - you wouldn’t have been able to tell he had a hangover. No, that was only in the way he avoided any of his usually so beloved flips and his generally bad mood. 

About five minutes into training Jesse exited the room and came back ten seconds later pressing a water bottle and Aspirin into Dick’s hands. He stared at her. 

“Go to bed”, she said before taking over training.

While Damage and Argent looked extremely confused, everyone else started laughing quietly. Roy reluctantly gave Donna ten dollars. Dick looked outraged.

For about five seconds. Then he took the Aspirin, turned around, left the room and lay down on the couch. When the Titans ended training an hour later, they found Dick’s body curled around Lian who had apparently used the opportunity for cuddling.


End file.
